into the naruto world a dbz naruto self insert
by myimaginationisfinallyfree
Summary: first I was in the dbz world loved everything made friends with the z fighters and became close like a family... until it was all taken away everybodies dead and the planets gone now im in the narutos world this time I wont be naive any more I will train harder than ever so that the same thing won't happen to me again


"FUUUUUUUUUUU" I yelled in rage as lightning started to crackle around me my aura grew fierce like the wind of a hurricane the sky was pitch black and the earth looked like it was about to blow

"I will never forgive you for this" I roared

my blue hair turned to white and my eyes turned golden as electricity sparkled around me

fu looked shocked but then smiled a smile that would put Orochimaru to shame

"YES EXCELLENT " he shouted in glee as he powered up

Some of you might be wondering what is happening... well thats simple

after I transported to the dbz world Iwas shocked I then met goku and became close to goku and his friends

then they became my friends and had a happy life as I also became a saiyan

goku and vegeta trained me so i'm now on the same level as them

but then fu (the guy from db heroes) came and ruined everything

he started all of this

I have no Idea what his game is but I know it was only for his own twisted amusement

Fu: "I want to see how far you go hehehe"

everyone is dead and goku sacrificed his life for me my hero friend comrade inspiration dead in front of me

that was the last straw I couldn't take it any more and I screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

rocks ripped from the earth as his aura shined bright like a star white lightning crashed to the ground

his aura changed from gold to pure silver (kind of like royal super saiyan blue except his is white with his eyes gold )

they stood for a while staring at each other

one was emotionless while the other had a sick smirk

silver and purple auras were surrounding them clashing against each other

finally

for what felt like eternity

the lightning struck between them and they clashed

BOOM!

explosions where every where as we clashed fist against fist knee against knee causing shockwaves after shockwaves

fu was starting to get tired and he tried to finish it with one simple atttack

"YOU'VE MADE ME MAD NOW I WILL DESTROY YOU WITH ONE ATTACK STRUGGLE ALL YOU LIKE BUT IN THE END YOU WILL DIE LIKE THE REST" fu yelled in anger

he then flew up in the air and aimed both hands in the air charging his godly ki blast

"NEGATIVE KARMA BLAST"he yelled

Harvey the name of this warrior did an attack in honor of his sensei's goku and vegeta when he yelled

"LETS SEE YOU SURVIVE THIS ONE. FINAL KAMEHAMEHA"

he spread his Arms wide before changing stance and cupping them to his side

"KA...ME...HA...ME... "

"HAAAAAAAAAA" they both yelled simultaneously as they shot their energy attacks at each other creating a

powerful beam struggle which lasted for 3 minutes before I unleashed everything I had

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" then every thing it quickly overpowered fuu's technique as he screamed

"IMPOSSIBLE NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME" and faded from existence harvey smiled in relief

haha I did it guys and then passed out as he returned to normal state

space started to distort black lightning crackled around the area as a black whole formed sucking me in before it disappeared

the planet exploded later

**BOOM!**

it was very calm here and everybody was doing there own thing when a portal open up wind gusting everywhere

the hokage and most of his anbus and the clan heads where already on the scene weapons ready when all of a sudden a buff man came falling through it with strange clothing that were ripped

"hokage sama" a ninja with white eyes spoke " I checked his chakra reserved he seamed to have an godly amount of unknown energy "

another anbu with a dog mask spoke next "he looks wounded like he has been in a big life and death situation"

as he said this the strange man opened his eyes the man looked shocked like he had seen a long lost friend before he fainted

"ANBU" the third hokage stated "take him to the hospital after he wakes up I want to speak with him personally"

"Hai" they yelled before they disappeared with one to the hospital


End file.
